


From Something Stupid to Something Wholesome

by ladydaffodil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Impressions, M/M, dude and bruh, epic plays cupid here, fluff?, had to get this prompt out of my head, i kinda like how it turned out, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydaffodil/pseuds/ladydaffodil
Summary: This is the story of how Cross met Dream.
Relationships: Cross x Dream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	From Something Stupid to Something Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you click on this? Enjoy reading, anyway!

Cross would say he was content with his life. He had a good job as an author, was living in a nice apartment complex and had a good roommate that doesn’t leave his shit lying around. He was a messy person himself, but even he had his boundaries. He had kind neighbors, his favorite coffee shop was just around the block and the nearest convenience store only takes him a few good minutes. There was even a gym facility available to the residence and he could easily get his workouts done.

However, life as an author can be brutally uneventful. His job involved him staying at home on most days and without the presence of his roommate Epic, he gets pretty lonely easily, as well as undoubtedly getting bored to the death. He reviled seeing the same faces every time he walked into the gym and got tired of being asked about his work, since he was always seen at home. He didn’t want to drain himself out with exercise, but he also wanted to leave his room with a reason better than just heading to the coffee shop to gain writing stimulation.

As a solution to entertain himself, he got a gaming console. Well, not entirely for him, but for Epic as a birthday gift, since he was financially overdrawn and kept gushing to Cross about wanting one. Cross had only bought one controller for Epic and watched him play with the biggest smile on his face. He didn’t expect his best friend to come back home with _another_ controller the next day, and that was the day they started playing together. Epic admitted he used his savings for it, and Cross got mad at him.

They resolved their conflict by starting a game of Mario Kart, and whoever wins gets to spoil the other with whatever they wanted. In other words, the winner forces the loser to accept whatever they gift him. Good friendship, huh?

It had become such a routine to play together every evening to the point that Cross got addicted and had even bought a VR headset for himself, claiming that he “gets better inspiration for his story writing”. Don’t worry, he lets his roommate use it sometimes.

Besides, Epic was away on most days and he can play alone all he wanted, immersed in single player games than in co-op ones. The other skeleton was always spending his time at university studying Film. He wanted to pursue a career in film editing, and due to this, Cross suggested that they have movie nights every Sunday- so that Epic could ‘learn’. Sometimes they ignore films and straight up watch Anime together, but no one’s really complaining. They had grown closer and became the best of friends, even coming up with names to call each other.

“Bruh!” Epic shouted from their designated kitchen, his head buried in the refrigerator. “Did you eat all my chocolate again?”

From the couch, Cross hummed in response, typing away on his laptop with the said bar of chocolate hanging from his mouth. He didn’t even care if he was caught red-handed, the sweet was good and brought enough inventiveness to his stories. He made a note to apologize to Epic after finishing it.

From seeing the culprit, Epic groaned and plopped next to his friend, starting a hissy fit in the meantime. Cross merely ignored him. He tried not to note how juvenile the other looked- he had his arms crossed, his whole body sank into the couch, and a scowl was apparent on his face.

“You owe me chocolate.”

“I owe you nothing.” Cross commented, further licking the food so Epic wouldn’t think of taking it back. “You ate my cookies the other day.”

“That was two months ago.” Epic leered at Cross, who only started finishing the chocolate and crumpling the wrapper. “You’re still holding me on to that?”

Yes, Cross still held a grudge. No, he was not going to admit to it. “Dude, shut up and let me finish my draft.” He threw the wrapper in his stash of trash, which really was just on the floor. He’ll pick them up later anyway.

Despite finishing the sweet, Cross never apologized to Epic.

“Can I read it?” Epic questioned, peering over at Cross’s laptop. The other had used his free hand to cover Epic’s view of the screen, shaking his head in denial.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please? With sprinkles on top.”

“…No.”

“You hesitated. You like sprinkles.”

“I’m going to play games after this.” Cross drove the subject away, hoping Epic would too. They did not want to delve into his love for sprinkles. “Want to join?” He asked, typing the last few words of his summary. He wasn’t very proud of his creation, but maybe through the guilt that may arise from procrastination, he’ll get enough motivation to edit it. But for now, he needed rest and time to steam off.

“I can’t, Bruh.” Epic had put his feet up on the coffee table and his arms were now behind his head- he looked really relaxed. “Told you that I’m bringing someone over here for a project. You forgot that too, bonehead?”

“Mm-hm.” Cross didn’t listen to him then, and he didn’t now either. He was busy checking over his draft and looked sad with it. He really wanted to improve it, but he was lazy, so no thanks.

“Plus, I gotta lay off the games. Finals are coming up too.” Epic groaned exaggeratedly, his arms now waving up in the air as if shooing away the thoughts of late-night studying. “Theory sucks and my roomie isn’t making anything easier.”

“I’m your roomie. Come on, let’s play.” Cross frowned, finally listening and closing his laptop. His glare melted when he thought he didn’t save his draft, frantically unlocking his notebook and checking his document. A sigh of relief was heard when he found the saved file with all his new changes, thank God. Epic had only watched his behavior and shrugged it off. Life of an author, am I right?

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Epic had stood up and checked his watch, effortlessly dodging a pillow that was thrown his way. “I’m going to meet up with him now.”

“With who?” Cross blinked up at him, confusion written all over his face as he started cleaning up around him and shoving it into a plastic bag that was conveniently lying around. Better do it now than later. “Also, throw this out.”

“…” Epic blinked, grabbing the trash bag from Cross’s hold. “You’re hopeless. I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.”

Cross observed Epic putting on his shoes that were too bright for his own liking (Who puts neon green on a shoe? That was just asking for a mud bath.) before leaving their room. Following after his footsteps and ensuring the door was locked, he turned to their console with a wide grin on his face as he grabbed his VR headset. When immersed in a round of Beat Saber, he absolutely _hated_ sweating through his attire.

 _What’s the worst that could happen?_ He thought. _Now, let me just get these off…_

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the complex, Epic had come across the coffee shop him and Cross would visit time to time. It was conveniently the place him and his course mate had agreed to meet at. It was perfect, they both don’t live too far apart so gathering up was quite easy. Why didn’t Epic just text him the address? Well, he didn’t want the poor guy to be distraught by the wearisome security guard of the apartment compound. Quite troublesome, really.

The cafe was also not far from their university and they ended up coming across each other sometimes, exchanging smiles and nods of acknowledgement. Yeah, they weren’t that close. Epic didn’t really want to be alone with him, so he suggested bringing him over to their apartment, where he felt less awkward with Cross around. Plus, he’ll be spending less on food. Yay.

He should probably get closer to Dream. Yeah, Dream’s his name, and get this, he has a twin called Nightmare! Epic shouldn’t judge, given his name was quite… unique as well. Shut up, he likes it. He’s seen Nightmare before, and if it weren’t for his lavender eyes and distinctive personality, he would’ve thought him and Dream were the same person.

You see, his social life since entering university had dwindled to a temporary halt. Sure, he had his other course mates, but he hadn’t got to know them yet. Cross had told him to spend time with them, but he couldn’t just come up to them and ask if they want their hair braided. Ugh, life as an adult. Adulting is hard.

A tap on his shoulder had halted his train of thought. Epic glanced at the source of the handsy body part, only to see golden eye lights and a shy grin beaming up at him. He hasn’t even entered the café yet, when did Dream get here?

“Did you wait long?” Dream asked, a hand coming up to rub his skull. His eye lights darted around, trying to not meet Epic’s. “You looked like you were leaving. Sorry about that.”

“What… Oh! No, no. I just came.” Epic assured him, sticking his hands into his jean’s pockets. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. “You wanna buy a drink first before we go or…?”

“I’m settled.” Dream answered, lifting up a water bottle from his left hand.

“…” Epic thought Dream could have just asked for water from them back at their room, but oh well. “Okay, let’s go.”

The walk to their compound was filled with silence. Not the comfortable kind, of course. Dream kept fidgeting with his shoulder bag and taking chugs of water occasionally, and Epic was playing with a loose thread hanging from his jacket that was just begging to be pulled off. There were times when Epic had started some conversations, but they always ended up in quietness.

It took Epic approximately five minutes from the compound to the coffee shop, but the trip back felt like it lasted hours. He was finally glad he could see their complex from where they were, even informing Dream about it, who just nodded.

Greeting the guard (who was _definitely_ glaring at Dream) and entering the elevator when they arrived, he looked over at the other and broke the silence for the nth time. “Uh… my roommate’s going to be there.” He watched as Dream’s body relaxed a bit. He must’ve been really tense around him. “If he bothers us, I can just kick him out.” He said, earning a small chuckle from Dream.

“That won’t be necessary.” Dream smiled, pressing on the ‘open’ button of the elevator as the doors separated. It seemed that they were already on his floor.

Stepping out of the lift, the awkwardness between them had lessened as they headed to Epic’s room, with Dream enthusiastic about the interior of the apartment and Epic telling him about the history of it (which he definitely got from gossips of the aunties that lived below them).

“We’re here.” Epic said as they both stood in front of their door. He heard thuds and loud music coming from inside and instantly thought: _What the hell is Cross playing this time?_

Dream looked like he had the same question but obviously, he didn’t know who Cross was. Epic had already taken out their keys and gave the door a few loud knocks so Cross would get the hint. Assuming he did, Epic unlocked their door and… Oh god.

Oh Stars.

He glanced at Dream and he looked _horrified_ from what he was seeing.

Cross was…

He was…

…in his underwear.

There was loud music and the skeleton, who had his eyes covered with the VR headset, was waving his arms around ever so violently to the song… in his underwear. His face was alight with purple and he was panting, but he still had the forte to slide in a few ad-libs here and there. He even shouted at one point, causing Dream to flinch.

It took Epic a sheer amount of strength for him to not laugh, kicking off his shoes as he entered the apartment. “I’m back!”

“Get lost!” Cross shouted back, arms still dangling around like an octopus. “You’re ruining my concentration.”

Dream did not expect this at all. He closed the door behind him as his thoughts went back to a memory of a short conversation him and Epic had about Cross, with Epic saying that Cross was an author; a quiet person and had a conservative, calm demeanor. He was soft spoken to most people and had always accepted others’ opinions.

What he was seeing was definitely not what Epic had claimed. The skeleton in his view was a walking catastrophe and with his bones exposed… Let’s say Dream may have liked what he was looking at.

“Where should I put my stuff?” Dream asked, voice quiet.

“You’re making your voice sound all stupid again.” It was loud enough for to Cross hear over the music. “You know where to put your stuff, dumbass. Stop distracting me.”

Epic snorted as he saw the look on Dream’s face, which had been dusted yellow ever since he entered their room. He wanted to see this play on, but poor Dream was probably already traumatized for life. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Cross, before unplugging the game console and watching the life drain away from the television screen. He then heard Cross’s yell of “No!” before watching him take off his headset, revealing a furious skeleton.

“I almost beat my high score, Dude!” Cross snarled at him, but Epic couldn’t take him seriously with Cross wearing basically nothing but his purple cupcake briefs. He felt glad for taking pictures of him in advance. “That was a dick move.”

“Well, yeah Bruh! I definitely have a large di-“

“I don’t want to know!”

Dream was still at their door and watching the chaos unfold. He… didn’t know what to feel. His course mate was being yelled at by a naked skeleton who still hadn’t acknowledged him. Heck, he even called his voice stupid. He felt that the awkward conversations between him and Epic was better than… _this_.

“Chill.” Epic chuckled, then glancing at Dream. “Dream, just put your stuff on the couch, we’ll start after this idiot calms down.”

“What... who?” Cross asked, this time voice quieter than from when he was yelling. It was surprising that their neighbors didn’t come for them with all the ruckus going around.

Dream nodded at Epic then looked back at the chaotic skeleton, who was now looking at him with a face Dream could easily figure out. Cross was all scared, shocked and most significantly, embarrassed. A silence passed between them as they both stared at each other, before Cross moved to grab his folded clothes on the couch. Without muttering a word, he left for the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

“Well, that was Cross.” Epic spoke, plugging the gaming console in again. He found the situation a little too interesting. “He’s a little shy, in case you couldn’t tell.”

* * *

Cross didn’t know what to do.

He had embarrassed himself in front of what seemed like the cutest person he had ever seen.

Now fully clothed, he stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror of their bedroom. His skull was still alight with purple, and he definitely did not want to go out there again. There was a window in their bathroom, he could escape from there. Maybe he could just stay until Epic was done with his project. He laughed dryly to himself as he cupped his cheekbones, trying to force his blush down.

He… God, he actually wanted to meet the other. Maybe he should’ve listened to Epic, but he partially blamed the VR headset. And the game. Maybe if he was fully clothed, he wouldn’t be as embarrassed. But he wasn’t! Curse those games that obstruct your view and require you to strip- Well, Cross didn’t need to, but it felt way too comfortable.

Brushing off those thoughts, he should probably just step out and act as if nothing happened. He unlocked the bathroom door and his eyes immediately settled upon Dream; and that’s when he felt his courageous demeanor fade away. Epic was sitting next to Dream with snacks in front of them, and they looked like they had already started.

Grabbing his laptop from the coffee table, he chose to sit at the other end of the couch. He should probably start on editing his draft. Maybe he could use this experience as writing inspiration.

But it was hard to write. Whenever he looked up from his laptop, he had a clear view of Dream. The other sometimes locked eyes with him which lead to Epic having to grab his attention. Epic had also found some time to send looks to Cross, which he tried his best to ignore.

As time passed, the game of exchanging glances kept going on, mostly between Cross and Dream. Cross ended up writing about different shades of yellow and their distinctive beauty- and admittedly, he liked seeing the golden color of Dream’s eye lights.

* * *

“Thanks for coming.” Epic and Dream’s session had already ended, and the latter was already at the door, ready to leave. Upon hearing those three words, Cross had rushed to the door, grabbing Epic’s shoulder and subconsciously pushing him back.

“Can I… uh… talk to you?” Cross asked, gazing at Dream with a pleading look. “I wanted to apologize.”

Epic had taken the hint and left the both of them alone, settling to stay in the kitchen for a while.

Dream suppressed a laugh. “For dancing in your shorts?”

Cross’s face dusted a deep purple, obviously getting off-guard from Dream’s comment. “Yeah…” He inhaled a breath of air before continuing. “And for calling you stupid. Wait, no. I said your voice was stupid.” Dream gave him a look. Cross panicked. “N-no, no, your voice isn’t stupid. It’s actually attractive-“ He was definitely making this worse for himself. He should stop talking.

Dream’s own face burned yellow as he listened to Cross’s compliment, chuckling to himself. “It’s okay, Cross.”

“You also saw me in my briefs…”

“That’s something I could get used to.” Dream’s face flushed even more, but he didn’t regret saying it. He liked the purple glow on Cross’s skull. He apparently also liked the briefs he was wearing.

“Do…” Cross was going to ask him. “Do you want to… go on a date?” He watched as Dream’s eyes widened. Stars, this was a bad idea. Why was his soul beating so fast? “Or not. It doesn’t have to be one. Could be just a normal hangout, if you want.”

Was this a weird way of asking someone out on a date? Definitely. Dream hadn’t expected that someone would ask him out, especially someone who he walked into; yelling and unclothed while vigorously moving his body to loud music. It was an interesting day for him, and he was looking forward for more.

“I would love to.”

Cross smiled at that, relief filling his soul. “Great.”

“Great.” Dream repeated and returned his smile, his face still flushed with a soft golden yellow. “Epic has my number. I’ll see you soon?”

Cross only nodded, unable to find the words for what he was currently feeling. He watched as Dream’s silhouette disappeared down the hall before he closed the door, only to be greeted by Epic’s worst impersonation of a lenny face.

“Did I just become your cupid, Bruh?” Epic wiggled his brow bones at him. The urge to tease Cross was getting stronger every passing second.

“Shut up. I’m still mad at you.” Cross growled, still feeling salty about his game that ended too early. He should feel thankful though, that’s how he met Dream. “Now, help me plan this date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cream and you can't change my mind. Also, I'm pretty sure I will not write continuations on this, but no promises! I might if I have the motivation :3 If you guys want me to write more, I'll think about it and maybe give it a try.  
> Besides, I wrote this all down because I had a writers' block on my other story (go check it out, another chapter is coming soon heh). I feel like I have a knack for stupid prompts like these.
> 
> Tumblr link: lady-daffodil.tumblr.com  
> I'm trying to be social lil baby. My tumblr's still quite empty but if you ask me questions there, it might help me fill it up and make me more social RIP.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <#


End file.
